


A blind date

by Bribrique



Series: Some TLC [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Chubby Reader, F/M, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bribrique/pseuds/Bribrique
Summary: Your friend arranged another blind date for you, this one might be just a bit different though.





	1. Chapter 1

Blind dates were not something you were fond of. Why? Well because being the chubby black girl you are, love for some reason seem to avoid you like the plague. So going on another blind date after several heartbreaking nights was not on your to do list.

 

“Girl, you have to go! You never know who you might meet on this date.” Your friend said while going through your closet. You stared at her blankly in nothing but a towel while watching her push hanger after hanger to the side. 

 

“Why, so I can be ditched again. No thanks, I’ve tried to go into this every time with a positive attitude. I’m tired of being seen as a joke.” A deep frowned stretched across your face. Tonya rolled her eyes and turned to look at you. Her hands placed firmly on her hips. 

 

“Would it make you feel better if I went?”

 

“It would make me feel better if I didn’t go.” Tonya sighed and walked over to you, sitting down next to you on the bed.

 

“I know love can be a difficult thing to accomplish, but there is nothing saying you can’t have love. Give this a chance, if things don’t work out, I’ll admit defeat and we’ll come back home and order something.” You stared at her and shook your head, a small smile creeping up on your face. 

 

“ I feel like I'm being peer pressured,” you joked. “but….I guess I can give this one last date a chance. I mean what-.” Tonya covered your mouth quickly and glared at you.

 

“You know damn well ever time someone says that shit, things burn to the damn ground.” Removing her hand, she stood up and walked back over to your closet. “Now put your sexy panties on while I find you an outfit.” Sighing, you walked over to you dresser and took out your cute undergarments. As you were placing them on Tonya took out a black lace flared dress and held it in front of you. 

 

“Isn’t that a little formal?.”

 

“What?! No, this would look so cute with those black pumps you just bought.” You looked over the dress and debated for a full 20 seconds before sighing.

 

“Lets just get this over with.”


	2. Chapter 2

On your way to the restaurant, all you could think about was who in the world did your friend have you meet up with for this date. All the past scenarios began playing over and over in your head, each one ending in you crying at home. You did not want to go through another depressing night. Tonya looked at you from her side of the car and nudged you with her arm. 

 

“What?” 

 

“What do you mean what, perk the hell up. I know you don’t like these things but you need to get out of the house……and yes, going on a blind date may not be the best way to get out of the house, but…you need to do something. And I refuse to see you in such a toxic state when you are home.” You looked at her and sighed as you opened the car door after she parked.

 

“Fine, if it will get you to stop pestering me than I’ll will stay positive.” Tonya smiled and got out the car, walking with you the restaurant. 

 

“Your date is going to be picking their jaw up off the floor once they see you.” Tonya said as she held the door open for you. The restaurant was small but classy. Nice music, good food and nice people. After telling the hostess your name and being escorted to your table, Tonya sat down with you to wait for your date.

 

“So who did you even talk to arrange this?” You asked as you nibbled on a bread stick. Tonya stopped chewing and smiled. 

 

“Well, I’m friends with this guy who was talking to another guy about some guy that he was friends with. And apparently the guy who he is friends with is super fine and is single, and I thought, hey, my friend is super fine and single so why not have ya’ll meet. So I told him to have his friend call his other friend to tell him to tell me that he would like a date with you.” You stared at her for a few seconds after you had processed everything she had said.

 

“So you don’t even know what he looks like….”

 

“What?! Of course I know what he looks like.”

 

“Then what does he look like?” Before she could even say anything, your date had walked through the door. You followed her gaze, your heart stopped when you saw who it.

 

“That’s the Falcon; He’s one of those fuckin avengers!” You squeaked to her. Tonya grinned liked the Cheshire cat as she slid out of the booth.

 

“I know.” You watched her leave with a shocked expression. Your mid-heart attack stopped though when you heard a deep voice speak to you. 

 

“Are you (Y/N)?” you looked up at the man and gulped silently.

 

“Y-Yeah.” The man gave you a gaped tooth smile before sitting with you in the booth.

 

“Sam.” He said. You chuckled nervously and played with the edge of you dress. 

 

“So, um how did you get caught up in this?” You asked, you screamed inside your head as you stared at the handsome superhero in front of you.

 

Sam chuckled and shifted in the booth. “A friend of mine told me I needed to get out of the house and away from work.” You grinned and nodded.

 

“My friend said the same thing. She said she didn’t want me to become a hermit.” Sam laughed and shook his head. 

 

“You wouldn’t believe what my friends have told me about staying at home. I mean I am an active guy, but every now and then I just want to relax and avoid life sometimes.”

 

“Yes! Exactly. That’s what I try to explain to my friend Tonya, but she’s a social butterfly, and her exact words are ‘But I want you to break this cocoon you’re in and become a butterfly with me so we can fly around and be beautiful.’ She can be a bit silly sometimes.”

 

“Well, she wrong about one thing.” You blinked at his statement

 

“Hm?” Sam leaned forward and grinned.

 

“You’re not a butterfly trapped in a cocoon, you’re a chicken.” You stared at him like he grew a second head.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Well, I said you were a chicken because you’re just so impeccable.” You paused for a few second and watched as he gave you the goofiest grin you’ve ever seen. After recovering, you snorted and let out a small laugh. 

 

“That was corny as hell.” You continued to laugh, your hand coming up to cover your mouth so that the snort that was about to erupt wouldn’t fill the restaurant. Sam chuckled and leaned back someone. 

 

“That usually works with the ladies.” You shook your head and continued to laugh.

 

“I…I just can’t.” Sam watched you laugh more with a smile. As he stared at you, all he could think about was how beautiful you looked when you laughed. You chuckled and looked at him. A smile stretching across your face. 

 

‘This might not be so bad after all.’ You thought.

 

From outside, Tonya watched you and Sam interact with a big smile. Standing next to her was a man dressed in a hoodie and some sweats with his hair pulled back into a pony tail.

 

“This is the happiest I’ve ever seen her. From what you told me he’s an all around nice guy. I think she’ll be fine without me tonight.”

 

“Since they’re enjoying themselves, why don’t we do the same.” Tonya grinned as the man wrapped his arm around her waist. 

 

“I thought you would never ask,” she joked “So where do you want to go Bucky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short, but there will be more coming soon! *Goes to type more*


End file.
